The Mugshot Longshot
Go to the Washington Beach police station. Take a photo of Martinez and the DEA Agent before the leave to 'prove' Martinez is undercover DEA. A good photo can be taken from the vantage point. Don't get too close or they will spot you! Photo is no good! Martinez is too small in the photo. (if Victor doesn't take a good enough photo.) Photo is good! Now follow their car. You're losing the track of Martinez! Get closer or you will lose them! (If Victor gets too far behind or ahead from Martinez's Cheetah) Take a photo of Martinez. A good photo can be taken from the vantage point. Don't get too close or they will spot you! Take a close up photo of Martinez. Photo is good! Go to Lance's apartment to collect Bryan Forbes' DEA ID. Forbes' DEA ID has been collected. Go to the Print Works. }} The Mugshot Longshot is the first mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories given to protagonist Victor Vance by drug kingpins Diego and Armando Mendez from their mansion on Prawn Island, Vice City. Mission Victor Vance and Lance Vance were recently hit by the Mendez brothers, who attacked their businesses but failed. The Vance brothers tell the Mendez brothers that they didn't have a part in the stolen coke, despite the fact that they did steal it. After a short talk, Armando threatens to kill them, but then tells them that they can work together and the Vance's agree. Armando asks them who stole the cocaine, to which Lance lies and says that it was Jerry Martinez. Armando asks that they prove this. Vic and Lance then leave the mansion and Lance says that Martinez is turning states. Vic then takes a photo of Martinez in a VCPD Cheetah near the police station in Washington Beach. After the photo is taken, Martinez heads for the marina in Ocean Beach, and Vic follows him. Martinez and the DEA agent stop near the boat with the shipment and board it. Vic, after getting closer, takes another photo of Martinez, this time with the drugs. Vic is spotted, causing Martinez and the DEA agent to flee in the boat. With the police in pursuit, Vic goes to Lance's apartment and gets Bryan Forbes' DEA ID number and meets Lance at the Printworks. There, Lance presses the picture and ID number together, making out Martinez as an undercover cop. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to the Washington Beach police station. *Take a photo of Martinez and the DEA Agent before the leave to 'prove' Martinez is undercover DEA. *A good photo can be taken from the vantage point. Don't get too close or they will spot you! *Take a close up photo of Martinez. **Photo is no good! Martinez is too small in the photo. (if Victor doesn't take a good enough photo.) *Photo is good! Now follow their car. **You're losing the track of Martinez! Get closer or you will lose them! (If Victor gets too far behind or ahead from Martinez's Cheetah) *Take a photo of Martinez. *A good photo can be taken from the vantage point. Don't get too close or they will spot you! *Take a close up photo of Martinez. *Photo is good! Go to Lance's apartment to collect Bryan Forbes' DEA ID. *Forbes' DEA ID has been collected. Go to the Print Works. Rewards There is no reward for completing this mission, but the mission Hostile Takeover for Armando Mendez and Diego Mendez is unlocked. Video walkthrough Navigation }}pl:The Mugshot Longshot ru:The Mugshot Longshot Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Vice City Stories